Do It With Bakura
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: COMPLETED! ONE-SHOT! Ryou just happens to sing his own version of Do It With Madonna while Bakura is listening. Not the best circumstances in the world. Yaoi. Please Read and Review


**Do It With Bakura**

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Dislcaimer: Original lyrics by The Androids, Song: "Do it with Madonna" I do not own this song, but no body can reproduce the changes I have made. Thank you and The Androids own the rights to all of their original song, the rhythm and the original title.

Ryou was listening to the radio as he cleaned his room. Once again his Yami, Bakura, had messed it up again. Ryou had the bruises from the beating, but still, he couldn't hate Bakura. It hadn't been as bad this time as it had been before, but still he was sore. At least Bakura hadn't used a knife. 

Ryou heard the song, Do it with Madonna come on so he turned down the volume and start to sing his own version. Ryou thought it would help take his mind off things.

"_You know Malik's got the body   
He really likes to dominate   
But when he's helping out Bakura   
You know he's not just full of hate   
Now Joey is cute but still a baby   
And he talks with attitude   
You know he could be a maybe   
But what I'd really like to do   
I'd love to do it with Bakura  
He's what a man's supposed to be   
Oh Bakura can you do it with me?"_

Bakura was growling, his Hikari had been so resistant to him lately and he didn't like it one bit. He was going to go teach the little weakling a lesson when he heard singing coming from upstairs. He quietly approached the door and heard Ryou's voice sing, "Oh Bakura can you do it with me?"

Bakura nearly choked on his own saliva as he swallowed. 'What in Ra's…'

He didn't get to finish his thought when Ryou started singing again, causing slight jealousy to be formed in Bakura's heart.

"_When Malik laughs it sounds amazing   
I like his hair and his bod._

_But how would you like to be with him?   
He's always handling his rod.   
I'd rather do it with Bakura_

_He's what a man's supposed to be   
The only yami I'll ever need   
Bakura do it with me   
I'd rather do it with Bakura   
He's really got me on my knees   
The only yami I'll ever need   
Bakura, do it with me?" _

'My Hikari is a, a…"

  
"_Oh Bakura Ooooo Ooooo Oooooo Bakura"_

'What am I going to do, I mean, I, He, I am going to teach him a lesson for this, but what type of lesson? Ahhh what am I thinking, he's a stupid, pathetic weakling!'

  
_"I'd really like to be with Yugi   
I think He's really, really short   
I wonder if I could get Yugi   
To wanna do it with Yami?_

_Though I'd rather do it with Bakura   
He's really got me on my knees"_

'Knees? Uh Oh, why am I so afraid, I should just give him what he wants, but that would mean…No I don't want him, Do I?'

"_You know Marik's really crazy_

_He really loves the Shadow Realm_

_He often hides in darkness_

_And he gets to overwhelm_

_Now Duke is cute but still a freako_

_Who knows where he puts his dice_

_He's always twirling his hair_

_Makes me think he might have lice._

_I'd love to do it with Bakura  
He's what a man's supposed to be   
Oh Bakura can you do it with me?"_   
  


'He's got a pretty voice, It suits him, suits his hot little body…WHAT AM I THINKING, NO BAKURA, ahh mental images, Shit someone help me.'

_"When Yami walks he looks so hot_

_I love his buckles and his butt_

_But my Yami really doesn't like him_

_And he's still got Joey as his mutt._

_I'd rather do it with Bakura_

_He's what a man's supposed to be   
The only yami I'll ever need   
Bakura do it with me   
I'd rather do it with Bakura   
He's really got me on my knees   
The only yami I'll ever need   
Bakura, do it with me" _

'Yami, he likes Yami? Oh I will make sure he never looks at Yami like that, ever! But Joey as his mutt, that is funny. Perhaps…NO' 

_"I'd really like to be with seto_

_I think he's really, really strong._

_I wonder if I could get Seto _

_To wanna do it all night long._

_Though I'd rather do it with Bakura   
He's really got me on my knees"_

  
Bakura choked, 'Seto! Ewww. My Hikari is a horny, sex fanatic. Oh MY Ra.'

_"Oh Bakura won't you do it with me?   
I'd rather do it with Bakura   
He's what a man's supposed to be   
Oh Bakura come and do it with me   
I'd rather do it with Bakura   
He's really got me   
Have you seen him when he's wearing _

_Those hot tight pants with no top_

_I wanna do it with   
Oooo Bakura."_

'Well, if that's what he really wants…I may as well have some fun.'

Bakura opened the door and found Ryou making his bed. Ryou sharply turned around and fear grew in his eyes as he saw Bakura.

Bakura approached his Hikari with a strange feeling in his heart, something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Ryou looked at his Yami, hoping to Ra that Bakura hadn't heard him, cause if he had then he would certainly be punished.

Bakura forcefully took Ryou's hand and pressed him up against the wall. 

"Please don't hurt me?" Ryou whimpered.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" inquired Bakura, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"You're a bit of a masochist aren't you."

Bakura leaned in and pressed his lips onto his Hikari's. There was no response for a second, but then the lips parted allowing Bakura entry. He used his tongue to explore Ryou's mouth and he felt immense pleasure as his Hikari responded to every touch.

Ryou moved his hands down to the back of Bakura's bum and he pulled him into so that every part of his body was touching Bakura's.

Bakura had never known this side of Ryou, and he liked it so he deepened the experience by letting Ryou take over, and Ryou somehow knew exactly what to do…

The next day Bakura woke up groggy, but very calm and satisfied. He felt someone next to him and sprung up, disturbing that person's sleep, though not waking them.

He saw Ryou in his lap and at first was confused, but the night's events soon dawned on him.

He muttered, "How could I ever think you were weak? I promise my special Hikari, I will never hurt you again, that is of course unless you ask for it."

Bakura grinned and lay back pulling Ryou in closer to his body.

"My Aibou," whispered Bakura as he started to stroke the smaller boy's hair.


End file.
